Recueils de One Shot
by Sourire Reveur
Summary: Tokio Hotel. Quelques OS écrites il y a longtemps. D'où le changement dans l'écriture, je trouve. Je les publies, a suivre, elles n'ont pourtant aucun rapport, a part peut être Tokio Hotel. Bonne lecture. ;
1. Chapter 1

02 août 2007

Aujourd'hui, je commence ce journal.

J'avais jamais eu l'envie d'en écrire un.

Mais aujourd'hui est un jour spécial.

Pourquoi?

Parce que je suis amoureux.

Comment ça se fait?

J'en sais rien.

Mais je sais que je le suis.

Et je sais qui tu est.

Heureusement!

Une fille d'un bar.

Rencontrée au détour d'une nuit.

Je ne t' ai jamais parlé.

Tu comprends pas?!

Moi non plus de toute façon.

Mais si ça peut t'aider, je vais reprendre du début.

Le début, c'est après un concert.

Oui, je suis artiste.

Après ce concert, nous sommes allé dans un bar.

On nous à servi.

Et là, je t'ai vue.

Tu es serveuse.

Emily.

C'est ton prénom.

Un beau prénom.

Un prénom en forme d'étoile.

Une belle étoile brillante.

Tellement brillante que tu en éclipse les autres.

Une étoile qui brille rien que pour moi.

C'est de cette étoile que je suis tombé amoureux.

De toi.

D'Emily.

Tu vas me dire que je te connais pas.

Non.

C'est vrai.

Je te connais pas, mais je connais tes mots.

Et je connais tes regards.

Je te connais pas, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis tant d'années.

De te connaître entièrement.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai donc fouillé dans un carton du grenier.

Dedans, des cahiers, des livres. Vides. Tous.

Ils étaient censés contenir mes confidences.

La seule chose qu'ils contenaient, c'était de la poussière.

De la poussière, quelques mots en première page, c'est tout.

Alors j'en ai pris un au hasard.

Si j'écris, c'est dans l'espoir de te donner un jour ce livre.

Emily.

Je veux pas te raconter ma vie Emily.

Nan.

Pas intéressant.

Ou tout du moins, je me dis que t'en à rien à faire.

J'aime pas raconter ma vie.

Alors je mettrais simplement mes envies.

Mes idées.

Mes joies.

Toi.

Tout.

Tout sauf un récit au mot à mot de ce que je vis.

Tout sauf un truc inintéressant.

Tout sauf quelque chose de moche.

Parce que j'aime ce qui est beau et esthétique.

Mes paroles sont organisées.

Mes phrases aussi.

Un récit, c'est long et barbant.

J'écrirais.

Mais petit à petit.

Doucement.

Ligne par ligne, sans les remplir.

Sans les utiliser au maximum.

Emily, je le sens, je t'aime.

15 août 2007

Je suis retourné au bar.

Je t'ai revue.

Tu m'a regardé.

Ou alors non, ce n'était que mon imagination.

Tu sourie.

Tu es belle quand tu sourie

Ou même quand tu gueule sur un client.

Ou quand tu ris.

Tu es belle tout le temps.

Mon Emily.

J'ai tellement attendu.

Et la seule chose que j'aie attendu, c'est tes sourires et tes rires.

Voir ton visage s'illuminer.

Voir tes yeux briller.

Mon Emily.

Tu m'a regardée, j'en suis sûr.

Et tes yeux ont brillés.

Brillés de malice, de pudeur, de sagesse.

Et même d'amitié.

Tu es surprenante mon Emily!

20 août 2007

Pas de nouvelles de toi depuis la dernière fois.

Tu dois être malade.

J'espère que ce n'est pas grave.

Et j'espère que quelqu'un prends soin de toi.

J'espère aussi que tu te repose.

Et je crois que je vais arrêter d'espérer aussi.

J'en ai marre d'espérer.

Mais j'en ai surtout marre de le dire.

J'aime le rock.

C'est ma passion.

Artiste, je suis chanteur.

Le rock, c'est toute une vie.

Toute ma vie.

Mon cœur est partagé.

La moitié pour le rock, la musique, mon groupe pour qui je lâcherais tout.

L'autre pour toi.

Toi mon Emily.

Toi, t'es brune.

Tes cheveux descendent jusqu'à mi dos.

C'est long.

Et c'est beau.

Tes yeux sont verts.

Enfin, je crois.

Je suis pas sure, parce que dans ce bar ou tu travaille, la lumière est bizarre.

Elle est différente selon où tu est.

Par exemple, un jour, j'ai cru qu'une cliente était blonde alors qu'elle châtain…

Ce bar, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup.

Si j'y vais c'est simplement parce que toi tu y est…

Moi, je trouve qu'il fait un peu vide…

Sale…

Des fois je me demande comment tu peux travailler dans un endroit pareil…

Je t'imagine plus dans du coton…

Tu fais tellement fragile.

Tellement… unique…

Envie de te protéger…

Envie de toi.

Mais je peux pas…

T'est plus vieille que moi.

Tu as quoi…

20 ans?!

J'en ai seulement 17.

Je vais sur mes 18.

Mais la différence d'âge ne fait rien…

J'ai pas peur de ça…

Pour une fois, j'ai pas peur…

Parce que t'es là

Et que c'est pour toi que j'aurais pas peur.

Parce que je t'aime.

Mon Emily.

26 août 2007

Mon Emily.

Tu es de retour au bar.

Et je t'ai parlé enfin.

Demandé ce que tu avais.

Une grippe.

C'est pas grave.

Heureusement.

Tu a l'air fatiguée tout de même…

Très fatiguée.

Tes traits sont tirés.

Tes cheveux pas lissés.

Des cernes bleues glissent le long de tes joues.

Le long de tes yeux rougis.

T'as pas été malade mon Emily.

Tu m'as mentie.

Mais je te pardonne.

Parce que c'est toi.

Emily.

Tu as du chagrin.

Et tu as pleuré.

La maladie, elle est imaginaire.

La douleur, elle, réelle.

Malheureusement.

J'aimerais t'en prendre une partie.

De cette douleur.

Ne l'enferme pas au fond de ton cœur.

Moi, le mien, même si tu prends de la place dedans.

Il est pas entièrement plein.

Alors, il me reste un endroit où fourrer ta peine.

Alors, j'attendrais.

Que tu daigne me parler.

Te confier.

J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra.

Je me ferais patient.

Car c'est pour toi.

Mon Emily.

Que mon cœur est destiné.

30 août 2007

Je suis triste, aujourd'hui mon Emily.

Triste parce que hier, à la sortie du bar.

Quand tu à eu fini de travailler.

Tu es montée en voiture avec lui.

Lui.

Et ça m'a fait mal.

Parce que lui, c'est mon jumeau.

Et il se sert de toi.

Alors que moi je t'aime mon Emily

Et que lui, il joue avec tes sentiments.

Avec ton cœur.

Et je suis encore plus triste depuis ce matin.

Parce que quand tu es descendue manger,

Avec lui,

Tu était souriante.

Heureuse.

Peut-être ne cherchait tu quelqu'un que pour nuit.

Comme lui.

Mais ça m'a fait mal de me dire que…

Il t'avait rendue heureuse.

Alors que ce n'était que pipeau.

Et là…

Coup de tonerre.

Ca m'est tombé dessus.

Vous avez pas prévenu.

Vous avez sorti ça.

Et ça m'a arraché le cœur.

Brisé.

En lambeaux.

Et le pire, c'est que je t'aime toujours.

Tu vas venir avec nous.

Enfin, avec lui.

En tournée.

Parce qu'il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait.

Et qu'il voulait que tu reste avec lui.

Et moi, j'ai fixé mon frère.

Et j'ai compris.

Mais je te dirais rien.

Parce que finalement,

C'est pas moi que tu aimes.

C'est lui.

J'attendrais que tu ne sois pas là.

Et je parlerais à mon jumeau.

Je l'engueulerais.

Il se moquera de moi.

Mais je le laisserais pas te faire de mal.

Il cassera avec toi.

Ou alors, je me tue.

2 septembre 2007

Rends toi compte que,

Pour parler à mon jumeau seul à seul,

Il a fallu que je le force à venir au toilettes avec moi.

Alors, il m'a accompagné.

Et je lui ai parlé de toi.

Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit?

Qu'il t'aimait pas.

C'était le temps de la tournée.

Qu'il ait quelqu'un avec lui.

Pour la baiser tous les soirs.

Parce que tu baisais bien, c'est tombé sur toi.

Et ça m'a dégoûté.

Je lui ai dit.

Il m'a compris.

Il m'a percé à jour.

"Tu l'aime." M'a-t'il dit.

Ouay.

Je t'aime.

Je le hurle secrètement.

Au fond de moi.

Parce que je n'ose pas te le dire.

Mais je ne lui ai pas dit.

Mais il le sait.

Parce que c'est mon jumeau.

Il sait tout de moi.

Et il comprends mes émotions.

Parce qu'il à les mêmes.

Parce que c'est mon frère.

Et que au delà de l'amour que je te porte,

C'est lui que j'aime encore plus.

Et que lui c'est pareil.

On s'aime à la folie.

Des doubles différents.

Des copies opposées.

Si proche.

Si ressemblantes.

Et pourtant si différentes.

Parce que je t'aime, je ferais tout pour qu'il te laisse tranquille.

Et qu'il ne te brise pas le cœur comme le mien l'a été.

Mon Emily.

Ca me fait mal, vraiment, quand il t'appelle comme ça.

Parce que c'est moi qui devrait le faire.

Pas lui.

Moi.

Pour toi.

5 septembre 2007

Il t'a avoué.

A force que je le harcèle.

Il l'a fait.

Il t'as laissé tranquille.

Il t'a dit :

"Emily; je ne t'aime pas. Désolée."

Mais toi, tu es partie pleurer.

Enfermée dans les toilettes des filles.

Alors, j'ai joué sur mon physique.

Tu dis toujours que je suis comme ta sœur.

Ça me fait mal, parce que j'aimerais être ton homme.

Ça me fait mal, parce que tu pleure.

Et que ton mascara, il a coulé.

Traînée noires sur ta peau si blanche.

Et quand tu m'a vu, là aussi ça ma fait mal.

Parce que tu m'as pris dans tes bras.

Et pleuré dans mon cou.

Et toi, t'as pas senti comme mon cœur il battait la chamade.

Et toi, t'as pas vue comme mes joues sont devenues rouges.

Et toi, t'as pas compris que je t'aimais comme un dingue.

Toi, tu as juste pleuré.

Et ça ma fait mal.

Mais je t'en veux pas.

Parce que je t'aime.

Mon Emily.

Et un jour, tu le comprendra.

Alors, je t'ai sortie des toilettes.

Et accompagnée jusqu'à ta chambre.

Déposée sur le lit.

Et là, tu m'as pas lâchée.

Et tu à plutôt resserré ton emprise.

Je suis parti quand même.

Et tu as encore plus pleuré.

Mais comprends moi mon Emily.

Je pouvais pas rester avec toi.

Près de toi.

Alors que tu es si vulnérable.

Si fragile et déstabilisée.

Parce que j'aurais fait une connerie.

Je suis parti pour te protéger.

Comprends moi.

Mon Emily.

Je t'aime.

Et ça, personne me l'enlèvera.

6 septembre 2006

Aujourd'hui.

Ça a été dur pour toi.

Pour moi aussi.

Tu as pleuré toute la journée.

J'ai pensé à toi toute la journée.

Tu as parlé à Tom.

Il t'a brisée encore plus.

Alors tu est venue me rejoindre cette nuit dans ma chambre.

Surprise surprise!

En pleurs.

Et en sous vêtements.

Tu te rends pas compte mon Emily.

Moi je t'aime.

Je t'aime.

Et je suis obligé de jouer l'ami.

Alors que je voudrais tant remplacer Tom dans ton cœur.

Mais je dois attendre.

Alors, je me suis retenu.

De te sauter dessus.

Et je t'ai prise dans mes bras.

Le temps que tu te calme.

Et que tu t'endormes.

Puis, je suis sortit du lit.

M'aérer la tête.

Sur mon corps, ton odeur.

Sur mon cou, tes baiser et tes larmes.

Et dans mon âme, ta chaleur.

Sont à jamais gravées.

Je me suis mis à écrire.

Tu m'inspire.

Des chansons.

Belles.

Amoureuses.

Et j'ai écrit.

T'admirant dans le lit.

Paisible.

Tu ressemble à un ange quand tu dors mon Emily.

Tu es le plus bel ange que j'aie jamais vu.

De toute façon, j'en ai jamais vu beaucoup.

Mais je le sais.

Tu resplendit.

Tu est belle mon Emily.

Et te voir calme, me rempli de bonheur.

Mon Emily je t'aime.

5 octobre 2007

Je te comprends difficilement parfois mon Emily.

Comme quand tu veux tout de même rester près de Tom.

Alors qu'il t'a dit clairement que c'était fini vous 2.

Alors qu'il t'a dit franchement qu'il ne t'aimait pas.

Alors qu'il t'a fait du mal.

Moi, je l'aime.

Même s'il t'a fait tout ça.

Parce que c'est mon frère.

Jumeau.

Et peut être aussi parce que je suis un peu fou.

Et que je commence à changer.

Mais toi.

Toi, tu as souffert.

Ne te souviens tu donc pas des soirées passées à pleurer dans mes bras.

Moi retenant mon désir.

Toi, tes peurs.

Nous, nos envies.

Mais tu es courageuse et forte.

Quoi que tu fasses.

Je serais toujours là pour toi.

Parce que je t'aime mon Emily.

Tu es unique.

15 novembre 2007

Concert à Paris.

France.

Tu es dans les coulisses.

A regarder Tom.

Pourquoi le regarde tu toujours, alors qu'il en a rien a battre??

Pourquoi, alors que je ne demande que ça, moi??

Tu es dans les coulisses.

Je regarde devant moi.

Le public.

En liesse.

Tu vois mon Emily, c'est ça que j'aime.

Le public qui pleure.

Qui chante nos chansons à tue tête.

Avec moi.

Le public qui nous fait part de son émotion.

Le public avec ses pancartes.

Le public.

Je l'aime.

Mais ce que j'aime encore plus, c'est chanter.

Chanter.

Mon frère.

Et toi.

Mon Emily.

Je t'aime.

Je te le dis tellement.

Je suis lâche.

Parce que je te le dis par écrit.

N'osant pas te le dire en face.

Mais un jour, je te le jure, je te le dirais.

Et ce jour là.

Je serais le plus heureux de tous les hommes.

Mais pour l'instant, je suis le plus heureux des amis.

Car, si tu regarde toujours Tom,

C'est avec moi que tu est toujours.

Avec moi.

Tu m'appelle petite sœur.

Ça me fait bizarre.

Comme si tu n'acceptais pas le fait que je sois un gars.

Comme si tu ne voulais pas voir la vérité en face.

Comme si tu avais peur d'admettre que je puisse t'aimer.

Comme si tu fuyais la réalité.

Te réfugiant.

Dans ta peur.

Et notre amitié.

Facade.

Derrière, dissimulé, si l'on regarde bien,

On pourra voir comment je te regarde.

Pas un regard d'ami.

Tu es dévorée par mes yeux.

Derrière, dissimulé, si l'on cherche bien,

On pourra trouver mon sentiment à ton égard.

Mon Emily.

Et toi.

Que cache tu derrière ta facade?

De l'amour?

De la haine?

De la pitié?

De l'amitié?

De la fraternité?

Ou rien.

Peut être.

Mon Emily.

Même si c'est le cas, je te pardonnerais.

Car je t'aime.

17 octobre 2007

Concert à Nantes.

France.

Première fois.

Nantes.

Jolie ville.

Et la salle est bien.

Le concert.

Eh bien, oui, tu es toujours dans les coulisses.

Tom joue de sa guitare,

Et toi, tu regarde ses mains.

Mémorisant ses poses.

Fixant ses beaux yeux.

Tuant du regard celles qu'il daignait regarder.

Parce que tu l'aime.

Et que tu es jalouse.

Et que tu n'aimes pas ça.

Alors, tu change.

Et tu arrête de le regarder.

Et lui, il le sent.

Tu fixe quelqu'un d'autre.

Moi.

Gustav.

Georg.

Et lui, il le sent.

Et il aime pas ça.

Ca le vexe.

C'est à son tour de te fixer.

Discrètement.

Il te regarde.

Fixement.

Jusqu'à ce que toi, tu accepte de le regarder.

Et là, il sourie.

Sourire narquois et content de lui.

Et il détourne la tête.

Si tu recommence à ne plus le fixer, lui, ses mains, sa guitare, ses lèvres et ses yeux, il te dévorera du regard.

Et ainsi de suite.

Et moi, ce manège, je le connais par cœur.

Tom, je le connais par cœur, lui aussi.

Et je crois que je vais souffrir.

Parce que je crois bien, autant que je crois que toi tu l'aime encore,

Que Tom, il t'aime.

Pour de vrai.

Et qu'il te veut.

Pour lui.

Et qu'il se battra avec moi pour ça.

Tu es à lui.

Il le sait.

Que tu l'aime encore.

Et il joue avec ça.

Il hésite.

Je le sais.

Entre, celle qu'il veut plus que tout.

Et celui qu'il aime plus que tout.

Dur choix.

Mais il le fera.

Et le pire, c'est que je connais déjà la réponse mon Emily;

Même s'il ne l'a pas encore dite.

2 novembre 2007

La tournée française est terminée.

On retourne en studio.

Et toi, tu reste encore avec moi.

Avec nous.

Mon Emily.

Durant cette tournée, tu à tellement changé.

Tes traits se sont affinés.

Ton regard adouci.

Tes yeux montrent ce que tu as enduré, et ce que tu vis.

Bonheur.

Tu sais que Tom hésite.

Tu le sais, mais tu ne me l'a pas dit.

Moi, tu me considère comme ta petite sœur.

Ton meilleur ami.

Celui qui est là pour toi.

Toujours.

Ce que tu sais pas, c'est que je veux pas être ton meilleur ami.

Alors j'attends que tu le comprenne.

Ca prendra le temps que ça prendra.

Mais ça viendra.

Emily.

Mon Emily.

Tom, il t'a rien dit.

Il te parle plus.

Alors, pourquoi ces regards?

Pourquoi ces étoiles dans vos yeux quand vous vous regardez?

Pourquoi vous me faites ça?

Pas vous déclarer, ça me fait encore plus mal que de vous voir ensemble.

Bordel!

Scheiße.

Mais allez y.

Mon cœur saigne de vous voir vous dévorer des yeux et de ne rien faire.

L'une, parce qu'elle prend son temps;

Et veux le laisser faire le premier pas.

Comme pour lui dire "J'accepte mes erreurs. Et m'excuse de ce que je t'ai fait."

L'autre, parce qu'il veut pas faire souffrir son frère adoré.

Tout sauf ça.

Et qu'il veut pas se tromper.

Mais ce qu'elle sait pas, c'est que c'est lui, la cause de tout ça.

Parce que lui, il l'aime, elle, elle à souffert.

Mais ce qu'il sait pas, c'est que souffrir, il me l'a déjà fait faire.

D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il est en train de faire.

Je t'aime mon Emily.

Je t'aime, et je souffre.

Mais je change aussi.

5 novembre 2007

Ca a clashé.

Normal.

Tu sort avec lui.

Enfin…

Tu ressort.

Moi, ça m'a fait mal.

Je te parlerais plus.

Parce que tu vois, moi, je t'aime.

Je t'aime, et tu l'a pas vu.

Et t'as pas compris pourquoi je te parlais plus quand tu m'as dit que tu ressortais avec Tom.

Je te parlerais plus.

Je t'écrirais plus.

Je sais même pas si je donnerais un jour ce journal.

Bordel de scheiße!

Mon cœur est en plein chamboulements.

Y a des travaux partout partout.

Et des pansement pour le cœur que m'a fait tout spécialement une amie.

Ma Scheiße que je l'appelle.

Parce que y a qu'elle qui me comprend.

Elle je l'aime pour la vie.

Parce que ma Scheiße, elle est toujours là pour moi.

Et elle le sera toujours, elle me l'a promis.

Toi, Emily, je t'aime.

Bordel!

Pourquoi est tu si aveugle?!

16 novembre 2007

Tu as l'air heureuse avec lui.

Normal.

Tu l'aime,

Il t'aime.

Pouvez qu'être heureux.

Vos regards.

Bordel!

Ils sont beaux vos regards!

Si tendre!

Si fou!

Si amoureux!

Scheiße!

Je te veux te reparler.

De mes changements.

Les travaux sont finis.

Et le résultat, je l'ai.

Scheiße!

Emily.

J'ai trouvé.

Et je vais te parler.

Ou plutôt te le donner ce cahier.

Que tu comprenne.

Enfin.

Te le donner.

Et tu sauras.

Bordel!

Emily.

Je t'aime.

Nan!

C'est pas ça.

Je dois t'écrire.

T'expliquer.

Les changements.

Radicaux.

Je l'accepte maintenant.

D'être ta petite sœur.

Et tu le sais pas.

Personne le sais.

Mais tu vas le savoir.

Ma Scheiße, je l'aime.

Et c'est elle que j'aimerais pour la vie.

Emily.

T'as vu, je t'appelle plus mon Emily.

Je te pardonne.

Pour toi et Tom,

Je te pardonne.

Je vous pardonne.

Parce que je t'aime.

Et que je t'ai aimé.

Parce que je l'aime.

Et je l'aimerais.

Toujours.

Bill.


	2. Chapter 2

Ailleurs...

Et pourtant ici...

Pensif...

Et pourtant concentré...

Beau...

Et pourtant inaccessible...

Tel que ça,

Il marchait...

Seul.

Unique.

Dans la rue.

Sous le ciel maussade.

Et gris.

Comme son humeur...

Pas de soleil ce jour là.

Pas de sourire ce jour là.

De mauvaises pensées.

Sombres.

Inutiles.

Et pourtant si présentes.

Et rien que d'y penser,

Ca lui fait mal.

A lui.

Alors pourquoi y pense t'il?

Parce qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix.

Parce qu'il a mal,

Et que rien ne changera ce sentiment.

Cette douleur.

Cette peine.

Son jumeau.

Il est...

Il est jaloux de lui.

Et ça se fait pas.

Parce que pourtant,

Ils ont tout en commun.

Tout semblable.

Du physique,

Aux pensées,

En passant par la richesse,

Les possessions.

L'âme.

Le bonheur.

La passion.

Passion qui les habite tous les deux.

Avec la même force,

La même importance.

Le même résultat.

Tout semblables.

Ils sont exactement pareil.

Et pourtant si différent.

Des engueulades de temps en temps.

Mais jamais jusqu'à ce point.

Là, lui, il est démoralisé.

Que faire?

Il en a marre.

De lui.

De sa vie.

Si son jumeau lui en veut à ce point,

C'est qu'il a fait une erreur.

Et alors, c'est de sa faute.

Mais bordel!

Lui, il pensait n'avoir rien fait.

Mais Bill, il peut pas se tromper.

Il peut pas le tromper.

Pas lui.

Pas son jumeau.

Pas Tom.

Parce qu'il se sont fait des promesses.

Et qu'une promesse est une promesse.

Et que Bill, il la tiendra jusqu'à la mort.

Bill, il peut pas avoir mentit.

Bill, c'est un ange.

Bill, il est adorable.

Et Tom, il aime tellement Bill qu'il veut surtout pas comprendre ce qui se passe.

Et Tom, il aime tellement Bill, qu'il se voile la face.

Il ne voit pas la vérité.

Et ne veux pas la voir.

Parce que Bill, c'est son jumeau.

Parce que Bill, c'est sa moitié.

Parce que Bill, c'est son double.

Parce que Bill c'est son frère.

Parce que Bill, c'est lui.

Et Tom, il comprends pas son jumeau.

C'est pas la première fois.

Mais c'est la plus importante.

Parce que Tom et Bill, là, il se sont battus.

Parce que Bill et Tom, ils se sont engueulés.

Parce que Tom à dit à Bill qu'il ne voulait plus le voir.

Et que Bill à dit à Tom qu'il voulait le voir disparaître de sa vie.

Alors Tom, il à disparut de sa vue.

Avant de disparaître de sa vie.

Parce que Tom, il voulait pas dire ce qu'il à dit.

Parce que Tom, il aime son frère.

Parce que Tom, ce que Bill lui à dit, ça lui à fait plus mal que n'importe quel coup donné avec la plus grande des forces.

Parce que Tom, ce que Bill lui reproche, il comprends pas.

Il comprends pas.

Alors pourquoi approuve-t-il?

Il comprends pas.

Alors pourquoi ne se défend-il pas?

Parce qu'il comprends pas justement.

Il comprends pas son jumeau.

Et ça le met mal à l'aise.

Première fois que c'est rendu à ce point.

Et Tom il saigne.

Il pleure.

Mais il pleut maintenant, alors personne ne peut voir ses larmes.

Ou personne n'y fait attention.

De toute façon, il s'en fout des autres.

Ce qui lui importe, c'est son frère.

Son jumeau.

Son âme et sa vie.

Son bonheur.

Bill, c'est tout pour Tom.

Tom, c'est aussi tout pour Bill,

Ça, il le sait.

Alors pourquoi il lui à dit ces choses?

Tom, il se dit que c'est que Bill est différent.

Ou qu'il à changé d'avis.

Parce que Bill, il est différent, ça Tom le sait.

Bill, il doit pas aimer Tom au même point que Tom aime Bill.

Et ça, ça fait encore plus mal à Tom.

Il souffre comme un malade ce Tom.

Il souffre, et y a personne pour le soigner.

Personne pour l'aider.

Personne pour le remonter.

Personne pour lui.

Personne.

D'ailleurs, c'est bien simple,

Dans la rue, grise, il voit des couples.

Des amis.

Des amoureux.

Et lui, il est là, seul.

Morne.

Triste.

D'ailleurs c'est bien simple.

Les gens, dans la rue, ils rayonnent de bonheur.

Tom, lui, il suffoque de malheur.

Il se dit qu'il à rien à foutre là.

Au milieux de ces appart miteux.

Et de cette pollution.

Au milieux de ces gens qui même s'ils ne sont pas seul, sont égoïstes.

Et volatiles.

Au milieux de cette flotte.

Froide.

Et inoffensive.

Au milieux de cette vie.

Et de cette hypocrisie ambiante.

Et Tom, il souffre de se sentir différent dans une société ou tout le monde doit être pareil.

Et Tom, il souffre d'être aussi malheureux.

Et Tom, il souffre de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de Bill sur son portable.

Alors Tom, il s'assoit sur un banc.

Marron.

Sale.

Avec des chiures d'oiseaux dessus.

Mais il s'en fout.

Il est plus à ça près.

Il s'assoit.

Il prends sa tête dans les mains,

Et Tom, il pleure.

Flot salé.

Des yeux,

Allant jusqu'à la bouche.

Pour s'écraser sur ses genoux.

Et Tom, il pleure.

Flot salé.

Poussière d'étoiles.

Poussière de malheur.

Poussière de tristesse.

Et Tom, il pleure pleure pleure.

Infiniment.

Il pleure.

Et il prend son portable.

Menu.

Messagerie.

Boite de réception.

Bill.

Bill.

Bill.

Bill.

Andreas.

David.

Andreas.

Andreas.

Andreas.

Gustav.

Georg.

Maman.

Maman.

David.

Bill.

Bill.

Bill.

Georg.

Maman.

Andreas.

Bill.

Bill.

Bill.

Andreas.

Bill.

Andreas.

Andreas.

Bill.

Bill.

Bill.

Bill.

Bill.

Bill.

Bill.

David.

Maman.

Andreas.

David.

David.

David.

Bill.

Bill.

Bill.

Bill.

Andreas.

Maman.

Et il pleure encore plus.

Bill.

Pourquoi il lui à dit ça.

"Vas t'en mourir dans ton coin, ça me dérangera pas."

"Dégage de là."

"Disparaît de ma vie connard."

Tout ça.

Et plus encore.

Tout ça.

Et tout ça,

Ça lui fait mal à Tom.

Couteau enfoncé dans la plaie.

Bill qui le remue.

Et Tom, du coup, il saigne.

Et il pleure.

Il éteint son portable.

Le regarde les yeux vides.

Et le balance par terre.

Débrits.

Morceaux de plastiques.

De verre.

Morceaux de portable.

Carte Sim.

Et Tom, il se sent pas le courage de la balancer à l'eau.

Alors, il la garde.

Dans sa main.

Serrée dedans.

Et Tom, il la met dans son médaillon.

Près du cœur.

Et Tom, il se relève.

Et il avance.

Tom, il marche.

Dans les rues.

On ne le regarde pas.

Les gens sont trop préoccupés par leur propre cas.

Leurs propres malheurs.

Alors un adolescent qui pleure, ça les dérange pas plus que ça.

Et Tom, il marche.

Inconnu.

Et vers une destination inconnue.

Il marche.

Et trouve un autre banc.

Alors, il s'y assoie.

Prends sa tête dans ses mains.

Et pleure.

Pour changer qu'il se dit.

Et il médite.

Il réfléchit.

Nostalgique.

De l'époque où son jumeau l'aimait encore.

De l'époque où ils n'étaient pas célèbres.

De l'époque où ils faisaient les 400 coups.

De l'époque où il voyait sa famille et ses proches tous les jours.

De l'époque où il était encore heureux.

D'une époque désormais révolue.

Bill.

Bill.

Mais pourquoi prononcer ce prénom,

L'entendre,

L'imaginer,

Lui fait aussi mal.

B.

Comme Brillant.

I.

Comme Intelligent.

L.

Comme Lucide.

L.

Comme Lui même.

Bill.

Son jumeau.

Son être.

Son âme et sa moitié.

Bill,

Ça lui fait mal.

Il saigne.

C'est de ta faute à toi.

Ou de tes mots.

Bill.

Ton frère,

Il en peut plus.

Crevé.

Mort.

Et il fera une connerie.

Il la fera si t'es pas la pour le soutenir.

Parce que Tom, il se dit que comme il t'a déçu.

Il n'a plus qu'a mourir.

Et si t'es pas là pour lui,

Le contredire,

Le charrier,

Et l'aider,

Il mettra fin à ses jours.

Tom,

Il en peut plus.

Il pleure.

Bill.

Maman.

Andreas.

Ses amis du collège.

Du lycée.

Les connards qui faisaient chier.

Tout ceux qu'il ne peut plus voir.

Sa maison.

Le lycée.

Le super marché.

Tout ce qu'il ne peut plus voir.

Et Tom,

Il repense à ses mots,

Parce que c'est la première chose qui lui vient en tête.

Et Tom,

Il repense à lui,

Parce que c'est à lui qu'il pense tout le temps.

Et Tom, il a mal.

Parce que la plaie ne veut pas se refermer.

Alors, il se relève.

Parce qu'il vient de remarquer qu'en face de lui, se trouve un kiosque à journaux.

Et que Bill, il est en première page de beaucoup d'entres eux.

Et Tom, il avance.

Il sait pas où,

Mais il marche.

Destination ignorée.

Et Tom, il arrête pas de pleurer.

Et il en a mal aux yeux à force.

Mais les larmes s'arrêtent pas de couler.

Elle filent toutes seules.

Animée de leur propre volonté.

Et Tom, ça le vide.

Il à l'impression qu'à chaque larme versée,

C'est un peu de vie qui sort de lui.

Et il se dit que si ça continue, il va se retrouver inanimé.

Par terre.

Et que ça dérangeras pas plus que ça les passants.

Ni Bill.

Ni lui.

Alors il se dit qu'il aimerait bien tomber maintenant.

Seulement, même s'il est vidé, il continue à avancer.

Ses jambes veulent pas s'arrêter.

D'ailleurs il a mal aux jambes aussi.

Décidément,

Il a mal partout.

Aux yeux,

A force d'essayer de retenir ses larmes.

Aux jambes,

A force de marcher.

A la tête,

A force de trop penser à son jumeau.

Au ventre,

A force de ne rien manger.

Aux mains,

A force de les serrer.

Au visage,

A force de sentir ses larmes couler.

A la bouche,

A force de trop la serrer pour ne pas crier au monde sa peine.

Au cœur,

A force de trop penser aux mots de Bill.

S'il en avait le courage, Tom, il gueulerait dans la rue.

Crie de rage.

De douleur.

De peine.

De tristesse.

De peur.

Peur du lendemain.

Peur de Bill.

Peur des autres.

Peur du monde.

Et surtout peur de lui.

Parce que s'il trouve le futur incertain et que ça lui fait peur,

Parce que s'il pense trop à la réaction de Bill et qu'elle lui fait peur,

Parce que s'il se trouve au milieux d'hypocrites et que ça lui fait peur,

Parce que s'il ne sait pas ce qu'est le monde, et qu'il lui fait peur,

Ce dont il a le plus peur,

C'est de lui.

Des ses larmes.

Ses mots.

Ses cris.

Ses mains.

Son cœur.

Parce que Tom, il peut être violent.

Et il se dit qu'il va finir par l'être avec lui même si ça continue.

Il se tapera jusqu'à saigner de partout.

Il se coupera jusqu'à être ouvert de partout.

Il se mordra jusqu'à être couvert d'hématomes.

Il pleurera jusqu'à creuser des sillons le long de ses joues.

Il préfère être violent avec lui même plutôt qu'avec Bill.

Et il re-pleure.

Parce qu'il à pensé à la source de ses meaux.

De ses problèmes.

De ses malheurs.

Et que ça lui fait mal.

Et ce qui lui fait encore plus mal,

C'est de se dire que c'est Bill la source de sa peine.

Alors que Bill, c'est son âme, et qu'il est rempli de gentillesse.

Alors Tom, il saigne, et il pleure.

Milliers de larmes qui coulent le long de son beau visage.

Milliers d'étoiles qui brillent le long des ses joues.

Milliers de poussière de vie qui sort de son corps.

Et le vide de son énergie.

Et il a mal.

Il veut oublier,

Mais le souvenir de son frère lui revient sans cesse à la mémoire.

Le bouffant.

Et il saigne.

A force de trop serrer la bouche, il s'est coupé.

Du sang coule des coins de sa bouche,

Se mêlant aux larmes.

Le sang se retrouve dilué.

Et sur le t-shirt blanc, des taches rouges font leur apparition.

Il ne les remarques pas tout de suite.

Quand enfin, il les voit, il se dit que c'est bel et bien son cœur qui saigne.

Illusion.

Il comprend tout de même qu'il ne s'agit que de sa bouche, pas de son cœur.

Mais il s'en fout.

La douleur qu'il ressent le change.

Et lui fait du bien.

Il oublie un peu son jumeau.

Il saigne, et ça lui fait mal.

De plus, il ressent un tiraillement au niveau du visage.

A force de trop pleurer.

Alors la douleur le force à serrer plus fort encore les poings.

Les ongles s'enfoncent dans sa peau.

Laissant des traces qui ne s'estompent pas.

Dans sa paume, il saigne un peu.

Et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais il ne pleure plus.

Peut être sa réserve est elle épuisée.

Illusion de courte durée puisqu'il se remet à pleurer.

Il a oublié sa douleur un instant, pensé à ses larmes, et par association d'idées, à son frère.

Alors, il repleure.

Et se dit que jamais ça ne finira.

Il est destiné à pleurer éternellement.

Seul.

Sans personne.

Sans bras dans lesquels se réfugier.

Et ça lui fait mal.

De penser à tout ce qu'il n'aura plus le droit de voir.

De penser à tout ceux qu'il ne pourra plus regarder.

S'il fait cette connerie qui lui trotte dans la tête depuis quelques instants.

Il a peur.

Et pourtant, l'envie est forte.

Mais la peur le retient ici.

La peur est encore sa seule amie,

Le seul lien qui le retienne à la vie.

Puisque le fil invisible qui l'unissait à son jumeau à été coupé.

Il a l'impression que si sa main touche la peau devant le cœur,

Elle trouvera un fil,

Rompu.

Alors,

Inconsciemment,

Il tend le bras,

Le passe sous le t-shirt,

Et approche ses doigt de son cœur.

Mais il ne trouve rien.

Ne sens rien.

D'ailleurs, il ne sent même pas son cœur battre,

Sous la peau.

Dans ses veines,

Il se demande si le sang passe encore.

Préoccupation idiote.

Il sait très bien que si le sang ne circulait plus,

Si son cœur ne battait plus la cadence,

Il serait mort.

Mais l'illusion d'être différent le fait perdre un peu de sa raison.

De sa logique

Et de son bon sens.

Il regarde ses mains.

Ces mains qui ont si souvent tenue sa guitare.

Ces mains qui ont si souvent serré Bill.

Ces mains qui pourraient le tuer s'il en avait le courage.

Le courage.

Plutôt la lâcheté.

Il sait très bien au fond de lui que tout pourrait s'arranger.

Mais il ne veut pas se rabaisser à ça.

Lâcheté.

Il est lâche.

Et il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que d'avouer ses fautes.

Mais la encore, il est lâche.

Alors il à peur de passer à l'acte.

Il à peur de la réaction de ses proches.

Et puis aussi peur de laisser Bill seul.

Mais surtout peur de ce qu'il se passera après.

Alors, il oublie son idée.

La cache dans un endroit de son cerveau où il pense qu'elle se perdra.

Peine perdue.

La connerie revient et revient.

Il se dit qu'il a perdu les clef de son cerveau.

Que ce qu'il dit, ce qu'il fait,

Ce n'est pas lui qui le choisit.

Et ça le gêne.

Ça lui fait peur et ça le met mal à l'aise de se dire que quelqu'un d'autre,

Ou quelque chose d'autre

Contrôle ses faits et gestes,

Ses paroles,

Ses idées.

Et de se dire qu'il pourrait très bien le pousser à mettre fin à ses jours.

Et voilà que l'idée remonte.

Et revient à la surface.

Il la balaye.

Faisant de grands gestes de la main.

Elle s'en va.

Mais il sait qu'elle reviendra.

Elle le hante,

Et ne le lâchera pas.

Tout comme la vision de son jumeau lui prononçant ces mots,

Tout comme la vision de Bill seul,

Qui lui monte à le tête,

Et le fait pleurer de rage,

De tristesse,

Et d'incompréhension.

Poussières d'étoiles.

Poussières de malheur.

Malheur d'être comme il est.

Malheur d'avoir entendus les mots de Bill.

Malheur d'être aussi paumé qu'il l'est actuellement.

Et il secoue la tête.

Sa capuche est tombée il y a longtemps déjà.

Et il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Ce qui fait que ses dreads sont trempées.

Il les secoues.

L'eau s'y raccroche.

Autre chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué.

Il à froid.

Normal.

Maintenant,

Il pleut averse.

Et il y a du vent.

Il se dit que ça serait bien si le vent pouvait balayer toutes ses idées noires.

Mais il sait que ça n'est pas le cas.

Il a froid.

Il grelotte.

Il est en t-shirt, puisque son sweat, il l'a enlevé à un moment, dans sa colère,

Et qu'il a oublié de le reprendre.

Il est en baggy.

Heureusement pas, se dit- il, en caleçon.

Au moins un point positif.

Et lequel!

Bill.

Bill.

Il prononce son nom.

Du bout des lèvres.

En pleurant,

Il imagine son frère.

Et essaye de savoir ce qu'il est en train de faire.

Courir.

Il court.

Où,

Tom, il en sait rien,

Mais son frère court,

Ça il en est sur.

Bill,

Lui aussi doit être trempé.

Son maquillage aura coulé,

Ses fringues lui colleront à la peau.

Et il aura froid.

Parce que Bill, il est frileux, et que d'habitude,

C'est son jumeau qui le protège.

Mais là, pas de Tom.

Alors que fera Bill?

Il pleurera,

Et éternuera.

Et quand il rentrera à l'hôtel,

Parce que Bill,

Il rentre toujours,

Il aura un bon rhume.

C'est tout.

Tom, lui,

Il va errer dans la ville jusqu'à la nuit.

Dormir.

Dans une ruelle.

Faire le vide.

Le point.

C'est déjà ce qu'il à fait.

Et le résultat est plus que négatif.

Il a fait pleurer Bill.

Et ça, ça se pardonne pas.

Il a taper Bill,

Et si bien fait,

Que Bill s'est mis à le taper.

Et ça, c'est pas logique.

parce que Bill, il encaisse les coups,

Il les donne jamais.

Et Tom pleure,

Parce qu'il se dit qu'il à fait du mal à sa moitié.

Et son cœur saigne de le savoir blessé.

Et son âme s'agite de penser à Bill.

Tom pleure,

Il a mal.

Il s'assoit sur un banc.

Il remarque qu'il tourne en rond depuis l'après midi.

Parce qu'il voit par terre, devant le banc, des restes de portables.

Son portable.

Et pris d'une soudaine envie,

Il va dans un magasin de téléphonie mobile.

Demande un portable.

L'achète.

Et une fois dehors,

Hésite.

Mettra, mettra pas.

Sa carte sim.

Il hésite,

Puis, là met enfin.

Allume le portable.

Sonnerie.

Sonnerie.

Sonnerie.

Sonnerie.

Sonnerie.

Sonnerie.

Sonnerie.

Sonnerie.

Sonnerie.

Sonnerie.

Sonnerie.

Sonnerie.

Sonnerie.

Sonnerie.

Sonnerie.

Sonnerie.

Sonnerie.

Sonnerie.

Sonnerie.

Sonnerie.

Sonnerie.

Sonnerie.

10 nouveaux messages.

7 messages vocaux.

Et 7 appels en absence.

Menu.

Historique.

Appels reçus.

Georg.

Gustav.

Andreas.

David.

Andreas.

Andreas.

Andreas.

Retour.

Messagerie.

Boite de réception.

Andreas.

Andreas.

Andreas.

Gustav.

Gustav.

Georg.

David.

David.

Andreas.

Andreas.

Retour.

Répertoire.

Appel messagerie.

" Bonjour vous avez 7 nouveaux messages.

Pensez à archiver!

Nouveau message reçu aujourd'hui à 14 heures 05.

" Tom, c'est Georg…".

Message supprimé.

Nouveau message, reçu aujourd'hui, à 14 heures 45.

" C'est Gustav, écoute…".

Message supprimé.

Nouveau message, reçu aujourd'hui, à 15 heures 01.

"Tom, c'est Andreas, on m'a prévenu. Ces quoi ces conneries? J'suis là, tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux.".

Votre message sera sauvegardé pendant 7 jours.

Nouveau message, reçu aujourd'hui à 15 heures 05.

"Tom, c'est David. Arrête tes conneries…".

Message supprimé.

Nouveau message, reçu aujourd'hui à 15h50.

"Tom, c'est encore moi, Andreas. J'suis dans l'appart, si tu veux passer, viens…".

Votre message sera sauvegardé pendant 7 jours.

Nouveau message, reçu aujourd'hui à 16h10.

"C'est toujours moi. J'ai pas de nouvelle de Bill, ni de toi, ça m'inquiète. Fais pas de connerie…".

Votre message sera sauvegardé pendant 7 jours.

Nouveau message, reçu aujourd'hui à 16h50.

"S'il te plait, Tom, répond moi. Je m'inquiète vraiment…"

Votre message sera sauvegardé pendant 7 jours."

Fin de l'appel.

Evidemment.

Pas de Bill.

Et Tom, il pleure encore plus, parce qu'il sait pas quoi faire.

Et qu'il sait pas où il en est rendu.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrr.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrr.

Nouvel appel : Andreas.

Ignorer.

…

1 nouveau message vocal.

888.

appel messagerie.

" Bonjour vous avez 1 nouveau message. Et 4 messages sauvegardés.

Pensez à archiver!

Nouveau message, reçu aujourd'hui à 17h30.

"Tom. T'exagère. Répond s'il te plait… bordel! C'est quoi vos …"

Votre message sera sauvegardé pendant 7 jours."

Fin de l'appel.

Tom pleure.

Sans relâche.

Et soudain, il a mal au cœur.

Serrement.

Pincement.

Il suffoque.

Puis, reprends ses esprits.

Il s'est passé quelque chose.

Bill.

"Bill."

Cri.

Inhumain.

Et Tom se met à courir.

Courir aussi vite qu'il le peut.

Il sait pas où.

Mais il suit son instinct.

Il traverse des rues en courant,

Ne regardant pas leur nom.

Il court, court.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrr.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrr.

Nouvel appel : Andreas.

Ignorer.

…

1 nouveau message vocal.

888.

appel messagerie.

" Bonjour vous avez 1 nouveau message. Et 5 messages sauvegardés.

Pensez à archiver!

Nouveau message, reçu aujourd'hui à 17h53.

"Tom, tom, C'est Andreas. Bill, il…"

Votre message sera…"

Fin de l'appel.

Tom, il en était sur.

Et maintenant,

Il pleure,

En plus d'être exténué.

Il pleure,

Pleure,

Et arrive sur la rue principale de Berlin.

Voitures à l'arrêt.

Accident.

Il accélère.

Andreas.

Regard.

Tom,

Paniqué.

Bill.

Par terre.

"Désolé grand frère."

Il est vivant.

Et tes larmes coulent toujours.

Plus et encore plus.


	3. Chapter 3

Pluie.

Encore et toujours.

De la pluie.

Pluie.

C'est bien simple,

En ce moment, il pleut tout le temps.

Pluie.

Et moi, j'en ai marre.

Ras le bol.

Pluie.

Oui, il pleut.

On peut même se demander si c'est pas le déluge.

Pluie.

Quand tu marche dans la rue,

Tu peux même pas éviter de marcher dans une flaque d'eau.

Pluie.

Au bout d'une minute dehors, tu es trempé de la tête au pieds.

Et quand tu as les cheveux mi-longs comme moi, c'est chiant.

Pluie.

Le pantalon trempé,

Le tissu qui te colle à la peau.

Pluie.

Le maquillage qui coule,

Et les cheveux plaqués sur le visage.

Pluie.

Le blanc devient transparent,

Le tissus moulant.

Pluie.

L'eau coule sur ton visage,

Et s'éclate la gueule par terre.

Pluie.

Ce que j'en ai ras le bol de cette pluie.

Et pourtant, je prends même pas de parapluie.

Pluie.

Normal, j'aime pas les parapluies.

Pi, de toute façon, l'eau n'a jamais tué personne.

Pluie.

C'est idiot ce que je viens de penser.

Les noyades, c'est à cause de l'eau…

Pluie.

Bill, ta gueule.

Arrête de réfléchir si c'est pour penser des conneries.

Pluie.

Tom.

Tom.

Pluie.

Gustav.

Gustav.

Pluie.

Georg.

Georg.

Pluie.

Pourquoi je suis tout seul?

Tom, Georg, Gustav, ils sont restés à l'hôtel les idiots…

Pluie.

Ils aiment pas être trempés.

Les fillettes, j'te jure!

Pluie.

Mes yeux louchent pour essayer de voir l'eau qui goutte sur mon nez.

Je m'arrête de loucher, parce que les gens me regardent bizarrement.

Pluie.

Goutte.

Goutte.

Pluie.

Flaque.

Flaque.

Pluie.

Bill, t'es débile ou con?

Les deux, je dirais.

Pluie.

Va peut être falloir voir à m'abriter.

Mais où?

Pluie.

Je remarque qu'en fait, je sais même pas où je me trouve…

Rue de la goutte d'eau.

Pluie.

Sans blague?!

C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase…

Pluie.

Je crois que je vais arrêter de penser…

Parce que si c'est pour sortir des trucs aussi cons que ça…

Pluie.

Ras le bol de la pluie.

Je commence à avoir froid en plus.

Pluie.

Marre.

Shit!

Pluie.

T'es très doué en anglais Bill, on le sait.

Merdeuh!

Pluie.

J'ai de l'eau jusqu'à l'entrejambe maintenant…

Je me gèle légèrement…

Pluie.

Mais c'est vraiment paumé ce coin de la ville.

Y a personne!

Pluie.

Ah! Un abri bus!

Merde! Y a déjà quelqu'un!

Pluie.

Tant pis!

"Bonjour!"

pluie.

Silence.

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

Pluie.

"Salut!"

en pleurs.

Pluie.

"Pourquoi tu pleure?"

"Je pleure pas."

Pluie.

"Tu pleure pas?"

"Nan."

Pluie.

"T'es sûre?"

"Est ce que je te demande si tu porte encore des couches?"

Pluie.

Silence.

"Euh… nan… Enfin, je crois pas…"

Pluie.

Silence.

"Mais si tu veux le savoir, non, j'ai arrêté y a pas longtemps."

Pluie.

Elle me regarde.

Quand même!

Pluie.

C'est qu'elle est belle.

Et petite!

Pluie.

Ah mais non!

C'est qu'elle est assise.

Pluie.

"Qu'est ce que tu fait là toi?"

Elle est belle, mais pas très aimable…

Pluie.

"Et toi?"

"Je médite."

Pluie.

"T'as pas répondu."

Que veux tu que je réponde?

Pluie.

"Je me suis perdu…"

"T'es aussi con que tout le monde le dis alors?"

Pluie.

Ok.

"Chui pas con."

Pluie.

"Juste un peu débile alors?"

"On va dire ça comme ça…"

Pluie.

"Pourquoi tu pleure?"

"Tu m'énerve, tu le sais?"

Pluie.

"Maintenant oui."

"Problème familiaux. Ca te vas comme explication?"

Pluie.

"Si tu veux en parler, vas y."

"T'es assistante sociale?"

Pluie.

"Je crois pas. Seulement à l'écoute."

"Je veux pas te saouler avec ma vie."

Pluie.

"Moi aussi je raconte tout le temps ma vie. Alors vas y, pour une fois, ça sera pas moi."

"Tu m'énerve. Tu le sais?"

Pluie.

"Tu la déjà dit."

"M'en fout!"

Pluie.

"Oui, je le sais."

"Ma jumelle est morte."

Pluie.

"Quand?"

"Ce matin."

Pluie.

"Je comprends."

"Non tu comprends pas."

Pluie.

"Si je comprends."

"Et qu'est ce que tu comprends?"

Pluie.

"Que je t'énerve. Que tu sois triste. Que tu te sente mal. Qu'il te manque quelque chose."

Silence.

Pluie.

"Tu dors?"

"J'ai l'air de dormir?"

Pluie.

"C'est que tu parlais plus."

"Je suis pas obligée de te parler, nan?"

Pluie.

"C'est pour toi. Moi, je m'en fout."

Silence.

Pluie.

"Tu crois qu'il va pleuvoir encore longtemps?"

"Pourquoi?"

Pluie.

"Parce que t'es pas causante, alors je veux partir."

"Je te retient pas."

Pluie.

"Je veux pas être trempé."

"T'inquiète! Tu le sera pas plus que tu ne l'es déjà."

Pluie.

Silence.

Silence.

Pluie.

"T'es belle, tu sais?"

"Ouai. Ma jumelle l'était encore plus."

Pluie.

"Pas possible."

"Hein?!"

Pluie.

"Elle était pas plus belle que toi maintenant."

"Hein?!"

Pluie.

"La peine donne au visage une lueur différente."

"Trop compliqué pour moi."

Pluie.

"Nan."

"Hein?!"

Pluie.

"Trop compliqué pour beaucoup. Mais tu peux comprendre, je le sais."

"Tu me connais pas."

Pluie.

"Et j'ai pas envie de te connaître plus."

"Moi non plus."

Pluie.

"Comme ça, on est d'accord."

Silence.

Pluie.

"Comment elle est morte?"

"Suicidé."

Pluie.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi?"

"Elle venait de casser d'avec celui qu'elle aimait comme une dingue."

Pluie.

"Tu m'excuseras, mais elle était con ta jumelle."

"Pardon?!"

Pluie.

"Elle était lâche."

"Tu la connaissais pas."

Pluie.

"Non."

"Alors ta gueule."

Pluie.

"Mais elle aurait du vivre, rien que pour dégoûter celui qu'elle aimait de bien vivre leur rupture."

"T'en sais rien."

Pluie.

"Elle lui a donné raison en mettant fin à ses jours."

"Tais toi."

Pluie.

"Et là, toi, tu réfléchis à un moyen de te tuer?"

"Oui."

Pluie.

"Le fait pas."

"Pourquoi?"

Pluie.

"C'est lâche."

"C'est humain. Les humains sont lâches. Le monde entier est lâche."

Pluie.

"Justement, sois différente des autres."

"Je veux pas être différente des autres."

Pluie.

Silence.

"Le monde est sale. Hypocrite. Menteur."

Pluie.

"Je vois, t'es une démoralisée de la vie."

"Comment voudrais tu que ça soit autrement dans ce monde de merde?"

Pluie.

"Des fois il fait beau."

"Rien à voir."

Pluie.

"Le soleil brille, et réchauffe ton corps."

"Y a longtemps que j'ai l'ai plus vu le soleil."

Pluie.

"Le ciel, il est bleu."

"Merci, je le sais."

Pluie.

"Mais ce qu'il y a dedans, ça tu le sais pas. Des anges. Des étoiles. Brillantes. Filantes. Belles."

"Imagination débordante."

Pluie.

"La pluie, elle te lave."

"Je sais pas pour toi, mais moi, je me lave plutôt dans une douche."

Pluie.

"La pluie, elle coule, et elle te fait oublier ce qui va pas."

"J'ai jamais remarqué : j'oublie pas ma sœur."

Pluie.

"Faut te concentrer sur le flot d'eau, qui coule. Qui goutte."

"J'aime pas me concentrer."

Pluie.

"Après la pluie, quand viens le soleil, y a un arc- en-ciel."

"M'en souvient plus."

Pluie.

"Les fleurs poussent au Printemps. Après vient l'été, avec sa chaleur. L'automne, avec ses tons orangés. L'hiver, avec sa neige."

"Tu compte m'apprendre beaucoup de choses comme ça? Genre les mois? Les jours?"

Pluie.

"Si tu veux. Janvier, c'est la beauté, la neige, encore, la nouvelle année qui commence. Février, c'est le mois le plus court ; c'est la fin de la neige, le ski en France, les animaux qui revivent.. Mars, c'est l'anniversaire à Georg, le retour du printemps, le beau temps, les fleurs et les oiseaux. Avril, c'est l'alternance du mauvais et du beau temps, il fait froid, il fait chaud ; c'est les oiseaux qui chantent, les hommes qui sont gais. Mai, c'est l'été qui se fait sentir, froid et pâlichon, c'est les enfants qui se réjouissent de jouer dehors et de bientôt être en vacances. Juin, c'est l'été, les baignades, les vacances, les papillons blancs et la chaleur ; c'est l'été qui se fait de plus en plus présent ; c'est la joie et la bonne humeur. Juillet, c'est les vacances, la gaieté et la bonne humeur ; c'est les retrouvailles, l'amour et la joie. Août, c'est la fin des vacances, mais les enfants sont heureux car ils retrouveront leurs amis ; c'est les glaces, les coups de soleil, et les séparations. Septembre, c'est la rentrée, heureux et joyeux ; c'est l'automne ; les feuilles tombent, les couleurs virent à l'orange, le froid commence à se faire sentir ; c'est l'anniversaire de Gustav, de Tom et de moi. Octobre, c'est la pluie qui est de retour, les vêtements d'hivers aussi ; c'est le joie de découvrir du gel dans le jardin. Novembre, c'est le froid de plus en plus fort, mordant, c'est la grisaille, c'est le bonheur de retrouver de l'eau gelée dans le jardin, et d'expirer de la vapeur. Décembre, c'est l'hiver, enfin, avec sa neige et tout ce que cela implique, ses bonhommes, sa luge, ses batailles ; c'est la joie de se retrouver en famille ou entre amis pour fêter Noël et le nouvel an."

Silence.

Pluie.

Aucune réaction. Je prends ça comme une invitation à continuer.

" Lundi, retour au lycée, reprise des cours, revoir ses amis. Mardi, c'est la flemme qui s'installe, le bonheur de voir ses amis toute la journée. Mercredi, c'est le milieux de la semaine, l'envie de rester chez soi, de dormir, et de ne pas retourner en cours le lendemain. Jeudi, c'est le retour de force, la joie tout de même, et la fatigue qui se fait sentir. Vendredi, c'est l'énergie des fins de semaines, l'excitation du dernier jour, la joie de partir en week end et même la douleur de ne pas voir ses amis. Samedi, c'est le repos du guerrier, la pause tant attendue, les amis viennent, on va chez eux, c'est la fête et la bonne humeur. Dimanche, c'est les amis, la famille, les devoirs, le dernier jour, le stress, et l'envie de passer ses années en week end. Et ça recommence."

Pluie.

Elle sourit.

Les larmes coulent toujours autant.

Pluie.

Silence.

"L'oubli, ça vient quand on va de l'avant. Et même, on oublie jamais, on fait avec."

"Je saurais pas faire avec."

Pluie.

"T'apprendras, crois moi."

Silence.

Pluie.

"Si tu regarde en face de toi, tu verras des fleurs, y en a une, rouge, qui surpasse toutes les autres."

"Un bouton de rose?"

Pluie.

"C'est un bouton. Mais avec le temps, il s'ouvrira au monde, et alors, le bouton deviendra la plus belle des fleurs."

"Et si le temps ou le monde fait tant et si bien qu'elle peut pas s'ouvrir?"

Pluie.

"Les pétales se fanent, et tombent par terre. Gris. Mornes. La vie les as quitté. Mais la fleur, elle, repousse, et redonne un bouton."

"Comment elle peut faire pour revivre?"

Pluie.

"Elle en a l'envie, et rien ne peux l'empêcher de mourir. Elle à sa terre, sa tige, ses abeilles et sa rosée. Elle est pas seule, et ça change tout."

"Moi, je suis seule."

Pluie.

"Pas tant que ça. Regarde ton portable qui vibre depuis tout à l'heure."

Elle prends son portable dans ses mains.

Pluie.

Larme.

Elle pleure.

Pluie.

"Ma mère s'inquiète. Mon père est en larmes. Mes cousins veulent me voir. L'ex de ma jumelle s'est excusé. Mon ex me redemande de sortir avec lui. La vie me sourit."

"Regarde en face de toi."

Pluie.

"Un arc en ciel!"

"Je crois qu'il pleut plus. Au revoir, prends soin de toi!"

Soleil.

Fff!

C'est que j'ai chaud maintenant!

Soleil!

Allons!

Retourne à l'hôtel Bill!

Soleil!

Souris à la vie, tout n'es pas perdu!

Ta magiqué quelqu'un, t'es pas si désespéré que ça!

Soleil!


End file.
